


Rough Night

by Sofronia



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Domestic, Established Relationship, F/M, Monster Kids are sweeties, Reader is a cashier and wants to find her way home through cheesecake, grumpy old men are grumpy, semi-fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-20
Updated: 2015-11-20
Packaged: 2018-05-02 13:00:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5249126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sofronia/pseuds/Sofronia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You really wish there was a day that retail workers got to say anything they wanted and didn't get in trouble for it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rough Night

_'I swear by all that is holy, I can feel my pimp hand about to smack a bitch sideways...'_

Your molars gave a slow grind against each other in pure agitation as two more customers left the store, mumbling something under their breath and snickering. It had been a long shift tonight, and your nerves had been plucked raw by several customers that decided that they wanted to leave their common decency at home today; not that you could do anything about that, of course. No, as a cashier, you were bond by the solemn quote that, _"The customer is always right!"_

Total bullshit, and anyone that worked in retail knew it was, but a policy is a policy.

Within the timeframe of your eight hours, you had listened to three older people complain about the integration of humanity and monsters, cut your hand on the rickety cigarette case and had been practically cursed out for _**politely**_ handing back extra money that someone had given you. Oh, and the woman that had called you a nosey cunt when you called her out on trying to steal a magazine from the rack behind you. Yes, it was 10.99, but your boss was a hard ass about that kind of thing and you would be damned if she chewed you out about it. Alongside this, it felt like there was a pencil stabbing you deep in your hip, as well as the ache in your heels.

No, you didn't hate your job, but the people could definitely be more trouble than a hyped up five year old. In all honesty, some of the kids had better manners than them at times.

However, it was nearing seven o'clock now, which meant you would be going home soon. You were just kicking back against your register with a bottle of root beer, enjoying the peace and quiet while your coworker went to go get a few things from the meat department. The clerks were doing their usual routine of mopping up and taking the trash out, shooting the breeze and just winding down; which is what you planned to do once you got back to your house. Throughout the day, you had been texting a certain skeletal jokester of yours, but really, it was more like complaining. He didn't mind it though; sending you terrible puns and even worse snapchats while he was out. Even a doodle of Papyrus with spaghetti spilling out of his pockets.

Which reminded you of something important. Reaching into your back pocket, you scanned through the various texts between you and Sans, but huffed at your awaiting message. It was just a quick inquiry on if they were bringing Frisk with them when they came to pick you up from work or not. However, no answer just yet, so you slipped it back in your pocket.

"I should probably pick up something for dinner too. I love Pap, but I'm not feeling spaghetti tonight. All I'm feeling is these fucking knots in my back."

As you brought your arms up to give a long stretch, a pair of bony hands enveloped your waist, ominous voice following. 

"I can think of something pretty good to eat, babe."

A shrill squeak passed your lips, turning around sharply to glare at the ever present grin on Sans' face and smack him playfully on the shoulder. "Jesus dick flippin' Christ, you Halloween decoration. I felt my soul leaving my mortal body! Satan was calling my name to come take the throne, friggin' A!"

As per always, he burst into a fit of laughter at your overly dramatic display; bones rattling slightly as he leaned his forehead against your chest. You crinkled your nose in agitation, but felt an understandable amount of relief knowing that he was here. Goofball or not, that stupid laugh of his had a way of melting your tension like hot lead on ice. 

"Are you _quite_ finished, you numbskull?"

He snickered against the swell of your breasts and peered up at you, arms coming to envelop your waist in a lazy hug. "Numbskull? Good one, babe. I would'a gone with bonehead, but I always appreciate a good joke."

You rolled your eyes dramatically and leaned down to his height, lips meeting teeth in a quick peck; to which he groaned as your lipgloss stuck to his teeth. It only made you laugh though when he rubbed at the pearly whites with the sleeve of his coat; pressing another kiss to his temple. 

"Now we're even. What're you doing in here ten minutes til? Usually you send Pap in here to get last minute stuff." 

"Jeez, why is that stuff so sticky?" More grumbling as he rubbed his skull. "Him and the kid wanted to find somethin' for dessert, and you looked three customers away from genocide, yeah? Thought I'd come and cheer my girl up. See if I can tickle your funny bone and see ya smile."

Yes, you inwardly groaned at his choice of words, but it was a sweet gesture and made your borderline pout melt into a goofy smile. Honestly, he was as sweet as he was irritating, so you had an idea in mind. Giving the clock a quick glance— _ **6:51**_ —you brushed your fingers briefly against his mandible and nodded to one of the isles.

"Do me a favor? Go catch up with them and tell them to get four bars of cream cheese, vanilla, powdered sugar and the giant can of crescent rolls."

Like clockwork, the pinpoints of his eyes widened a bit and took the shape of hearts, grin seeming to widen at the list of ingredients. He gave your sides an excited squeeze and pressed his teeth to your jaw in a quick kiss before departing. "On it, babe!"

"And do not _inhale_ it this time."

"Come on, you know I can't promise that~."

You glared in his direction, but it was ruined by your smile. The dish in question was a very simple, indulgent treat that you threw together one night for them, but the it turned out to be more popular than you thought. Hell, Undyne and Alphys even tore up the pan when you made it. Since you didn't have work tomorrow, it seemed as good a time as any to whip it up.

"'Scuse me, Miss?"

Turning back to your lane, you smiled brightly at the two kids with a few packs of candy in hand; almost looking a little apprehensive. They were monsters, and it broke your heart a little to see them actually _scared_ to even talk to you. A human. Smiling tenderly, you outstretched your hand to them and chuckled. "It's okay, guys, I'm not gonna bite. Gotta be careful this late though. You never know what's gonna pop out at you."

You rung up the candy quickly; Sour Patch, a few Kit-Kats and a Crunch bar, then brought up the price for them. Just four bucks, but they seemed short by fifty cents and a little dejected that they'd have to put something back. Searching your pocket for a second, you pulled out a solid five and showed them, heart melting a little by their smiles.

"I gotcha covered, kiddos, so just give me the four, yeah? It's not a problem."

Finishing up, you gave them the extra dollar and their candy, shaking your head 'No' when they tried to give it back. "Think of it as extra for next time. You guys be careful out there, alright?"

"Thank you, Miss!" And they took off, joining an older couple outside the store with big smiles. You waved to them all and turned back, only to be greeted by some sour looking old man with a few cartons of eggs. It was easy to see that he didn't find your...stunt all that generous, and proceeded to tell you so.

"Shouldn't'a done that. Their kind gonna start walkin' all over us with handouts like that, I'm tellin' you, Missy."

Inwardly sighing, you didn't even bother speaking to him about such a notion and continued bagging his eggs, peripheral vision catching Papyrus, Sans and Frisk walking up. You just hoped this man would fish out his money already, not really in the mood for more ignorant nonsense.

"Yep, just you wait. Next thing y'know, they're gonna be ownin' our businesses and runnin' us outta here. What the—Well, here's some more of them now." He grumbled, handing over the crumpled up ten, which you quickly put into the screen and got his change. Just a few more minutes and you would be heading home.

"Alrighty, sir, here's your change!" Yes, you were being unreasonably perky to draw his wandering gaze away from the three of them. You were so close to getting out of here and would like as little amounts of drama involved as **possible**. Thankfully, he took his change and shoved it into his pocket before walking off with his bags. Heaving a relieved sigh, you leaned over onto the conveyor belt and whined dramatically, bubbles of laughter leaving your lips as Frisk rubbed the top of your head.

"Human! Are you truly fixing the cheesecake of wonders!?"

Weak nodding ensues.

"Babe? Did you finally join the undead?"

Vigorous nodding, followed by a death rattle.

"Hey, guys? I can get you over here. I think she's pretty much spent for the night." Your co-worker was such a kind soul, and you would have to remember to bake her something nice when you came into work next week, but for now? You were just happy it was a minute til seven. 

That minute was like biting into five cheesecakes at once.

**Author's Note:**

> This was dedicated to my peeps that work in retail. Sometimes, you have to think of silly shit like this on a bad night. Don't worry, because it's not forever.


End file.
